Wildest Dreams
by itsamandything
Summary: Set during Riots, Drills and the Devil. What if Michael had been honest with Sara? What if more than they ever expected happened when he was getting her to safety? Shameless fluff ahead ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Wildest Dreams**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: Set during Riots, Drills and the Devil!**

_He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is…  
-Taylor Swift _

Making his way onto the roof was easy, going through the air ducts was easy. Getting her out of that hell hole would prove to be tricky but he had to do it. Despite his best efforts he'd fallen for the doctor. Despite everything. He had to do research on her but he didn't expect to be attracted to her. To fall headfirst off a cliff.

He had everything planned out and now this happened.

He lifted the ceiling tiles and saw her through smoke. Damn inmates were crafty, trying to smoke her out. But he was smarter. He reached down and touched the top of her shoulder. "It's okay," he said softly. "Take my hand," he ordered and she took it.

He felt the electricity rushing through him from her touch. He pulled her up to the ceiling and close to the back wall. "See these pipes, we're going to follow them and they're going to get us out of here," he said calmly.

"Michael," she started to say but stopped. She followed him, her heart in her chest. How in the hell did this happen? Why was she trusting him? Could she trust him? He hadn't done anything to prove her wrong, so far.

"You can trust me," he said to her and she just shook her head. They made their way through the ceiling and she reached out and took his hand. She hadn't expected to do it, but she needed something reassuring more than just his words.

She felt goosebumps rising on her skin from his touch. She shouldn't be attracted to him. He's an inmate but dammit those eyes mesmerized her and his voice, oh that voice. She would spend 20 minutes a day rolling up his shirt sleeve and she did it while hiding a smile on her face.

"Can we stop?" She asked him and he stopped. She pressed her back against the wall and let her breathing even out. "Why?" She asked him.

"Why what?" He asked her.

"Why'd you risk your life to come for me?" She asked him. She needed to know. She had to know.

"Because I couldn't let anything happen to you. Not after…" he said then stopped short.

"Not after what?" She asked him.

"It's nothing. You okay? We need to move," he said to her.

They followed the pipe and made their way through the ceiling. Once they made their way through, Michael hopped down and the held his hand out for her and he grabbed her. His fingers brushing the Side of her breast, and if he was being honest he thought he saw her blush.

Before either of them realized what was happening their lips met. Michael was sure fireworks were being set off. The kiss was so much better than he'd anticipated. Better than he thought. Her lips were softer than he imagined. When they pulled apart he had to catch his breath. He'd never experienced a kiss like that before. It was something that he would never forget.

"What was that?" She asked him. He turned away from her and she caught his hand. "Please Michael," she pleaded.

"i don't know. I just know that when I saw you on the monitor my heart fell out of my chest directly into my stomach. I knew I had to get to you," he told her. "No we have to get to visitation so you can get out of here," he said to her.

"But what about you?" She asked him.

"I'll get back to my cell. I'm the bad guy remember." He told her and she just smiled at him.

"The others will kill you if they know you helped me," she said solemnly.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. I wouldn't have been able to bear it," he said brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said to him. "Which way is visitation?"She asked him.

"Forget what you see next," he said to her. He lifted his shirt, taking in the lines and details, trying to find his way to visitation. Once he found it, he put his shirt back down. "Let's go," he said taking her hand in his.

She could see the sweat stains on his gray shirt. She could see the contract of ink on his olive skin. His eyes shimmering amongst the sweat. Sara had to shake her head. Try and shake some sense into herself. This wasn't good. She'd kissed him. She felt his fingers brush against her, and she blushed.

The first thing they tell you when you take the job is not to fall in love with an inmate. She was fucked. She was head over heels for him and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Why'd you need to look at your tattoo?" She asked, hoping he would give her an answer.

"It has the way out on it," he said, wanting to smack himself on the head. He felt like just just put his foot in his mouth. "it's a long story. One I'll tell you someday when I get out of here," he added and she felt a smile breaking across her lips.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, just like dinner," she said to him and he smiled.

Once they made their way to the room that Sara could use to swipe her key card she stopped. She wasn't leaving him here, not like this. She couldn't. Before she even realized what was happening there was a red laser dot on his chest and she pushed him down and she swore she could feel the bullet rushing past them.

They lay there for a moment. She was pressed on top of him, and if this was any other situation she would kiss him senseless. "If you stand back up they'll kill you,"she said to him, making no move to get off of him until he saw her point.

"Then what do we do?" He asked her and she let out a small smirk. "Lay here on the ground?" He asked as he waited for an answer.

"What other choice do we have?" She hissed at him. "I'm not going to let you get hurt," she hissed again.

"Fine," he said to her. He rolled them to where he was the one on top, the rolled again into the wall. They back up against it and sat there, Sara with her kneels curled to her chest. She rested her head against his shoulder.

Michael gently stroked her hair, as he tried to calm his breathing. He hadn't dreamed of anything like this happening today. It was more than his wildest dreams. Way more. "About earlier," he said to her. "That was an accident," he said referring to his fingers brushing against her.

"Do you see me complaining?" She asked him. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," he said to her.

She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Start telling me the truth when you get hurt," she said to him when they parted foreheads touching.

"I promise," he said to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she relaxed into his touch. "Sara, I…" he said to her.

"You what?"

"Nothing," he said to her and she glared at him. "What I was going to say will probably make you hit me," he mentioned and she just shook her head.

"I love you Michael," she said to him and his eyes went wide.

"I love you too," he responded and she kissed him again.

"I wasn't going to say anything but I figured we've gotten awkward kisses out of the way and a date in the near future," she rambled. "I don't make it a habit to fall for my patients," she mused.

"I don't make it habit to kiss my doctor," he said to her and she relaxed into his touch again.

"I don't know how to move forward from this. I haven't been in a relationship in over year," she confessed to him.

"Me either. A couple of one night stands but no relationships. I've been busy," he admitted to her.

"Busy doing what?"

"Saving my brothers life," he said to her simply. "That's the best answer I can give you right now," he explained.

"There's something else," he said tentatively. "With what I'm doing, I had to do something so I could get something in here. Something that can't be mailed or go through legal channels. It's not drugs or needles. It's helping me save my brother. I just need you to know so when it happens you won't think I was using you," he finished realizing he was rambling.

"What is it?"

"I married someone. It was only so she could get something in here to me without the guards knowing. I made a deal with her. What she was bringing me in exchange for her green card. Once everything is over I'm planning an annulment," he finished. "I just need you to know, nothing has happened or ever will happen," he said to her.

"You needed a way in the conjugal room didn't know?" She asked him and he nodded. "It's not drugs or needles?" She asked him and he shook his head. "I guess I'll have to trust you," she said to him.

"It worked out the first time didn't it?" He asked her and she playfully hit his arm. "They haven't fired anymore shots, so maybe you're safe," he said motioning to the door.

"You're coming with me. Follow my lead," she said to him in an almost whisper.

He followed her to the door and she used her keycard to get them outside. "Don't shoot," she yelled. Michael was taken into custody and she was escorted to her father. "I'm okay," she said simply, her eyes scanning the crowd for Michael. "I'll be right back," she said to him but he followed her over to Henry Pope.

"Sara, I'm glad you're okay," Pope said to her.

"You need to let Michael Scofield go. Lewis brought him over to sick bay before everything popped off and if it wasn't for him I'd be dead," she said hoping her words would have an effect on the warden. "When the riot reached news to the prisoners in sick bay they started causing mayhem. I locked myself in the office. What I didn't realize is while they were trying to break into the office, Michael pulled himself up into the ceiling and then came over to me, pulled me up there and got me to freedom and he was almost shot for it," she finished.

"Uncuff him," Pope said and Sara let out a sign of relief. She watched as the guards escorted him to the ambulance to get checked out.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, about the kisses they'd shared. About what he was planning. About it all. But what had happened between them was more than she'd expected today. More than anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wildest Dreams**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

_Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
__Wildest Dreams  
-Taylor Swift _

Sara watched the officer uncuff Michael and she was grateful. More grateful than she could express right at this very moment. "Thank you," she told him and he smirked a little. She looked around and her father and Pope were talking, she shooed away the nearest officer. "I told you it would be okay," she said in a low voice.

"You could've been shot," he hedged.

"So could you," she shot back at him. "I wasn't going to let that happen," she quipped. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," she admitted. "I owe you my life," she said loud enough for Pope to hear once she noticed he was looking in their direction.

"You owe me another kiss," he said in a low velvet voice and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I think that can be arranged," she said to him and it was his turn to blush. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and he smirked again.

"Yes, you will." He said and she guffawed.

"If this is you flirting, I like it," she mused.

Their eyes locked and Sara swore she could feel the emotions rolling from him onto her.

"I love you," he whispered as she passed by him and she stopped short turning back to face him.

"Me too," She said to him and this time time he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

Michael snapped away from her when he heard Pope call his name. "I'll take him back to A-Wing," Pope said and Michael blanched. "What almost happened?" Pope asked as they walked.

"You don't want to know," he answered evenly. Michael didn't want to think about what could've happened. She had bruises on her neck that would live in his mind forever.

"You could've been shot," pope said opening the door.

"I almost was," Michael responded. "I wouldn't take it back," he told the older man. "I know in here I'm just a con, a felon but before I was here I was a different person. I hope one day you'll see that," Michael told him.

"I do see that Scofield. The governor wants you transferred to minimum security and he wants to have your sentence reduced for saving Sara. I agree," Pope said to him. "But I know you want to be here for your brother so I told him that he could do it after the execution," Pope explained and Michael stopped.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because you risked your life, not just with the sharp shooters but the other inmates. Sara could've been killed or worse and you saved her. That won't go unnoticed around here," Pope said stopping short of the entrance into gen pop.

"Thank you warden," Michael said to him. Bellick let him back into A-Wing and he made his way up to his cell.

"What the hell happened papi?" Sucre asked and Michael sank down on his bunk.

"I saved her," he said simply.

"And?" Sucre asked sitting beside him.

"Did you get through?"

"Yes, Abruzzi helped me."

"Good. We are going to have to work double time." Michael said.

"Why?"

"I got Sara to the visitation room door and before I could make sure she was safely out a sharp shooter saw me. Sara pushed me down and refused to leave. She made me leave with her. She told pope Lew brought me to sick bay and I saved her life. Her father, the governor, wants me moved to minimum security and to reduce my sentence as a thank you," Michael explained to his cellmate.

"When is this happening?"

"After the execution. Pope told him that nothing could happen until after May 11th," Michael answered. "So we have to work double time."

"Why'd the doc save your ass?"

"I did save hers," Michael mused. "I want to sleep for days. There's something about almost being shot that does that," he said and Sucre laughed. "There's an old storage shed it's restricted access but we have to get into it on PI. It's the only building on top of the pipe we need," Michael said as Sucre got up so he could lie down.

"Plan tomorrow bro. We got through the wall. That was the goal for today right?"

"I guess," Michael said with a sigh.

…

36 hours.

Michael had 36 hours to save his brothers life.

He put his plan in motion. They'd gotten through the pipe in the guards room and he found his way up that vertical drain pipe. He put a message in the rosary for Lincoln, with the pill he was supposed to take.

This was the last chance they'd have. It had to work.

It had to.

Michael's heart dropped when he walked into the infirmary. He saw her in her office and he knew in 36 hours he'd loose her forever. Going on the run, escaping prison. It had to be done. He had to save her before and now he was going to have to give her up. For Lincoln. That's why he'd done all this, to save his brothers life.

"So," she said as he sat down. Her birthday rose was on her desk. "36 hours," she said gently rolling up his shirt sleeve.

"Yep."

"Michael I've seen you break down before. If you need to talk, I'm here," she said to him.

"I'm okay," he said trying to make his voice sound normal. "I need you to know how much I love you," he told her. He took note of their surroundings and noticed that the infirmary was empty. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she said to him. "What was that for?"

"It had to be done," he told her and she just shook her head.

"I have to do vitals today. Shirt off please," she said to him. She watched him pull the gray thermal over his head and she blushed. She placed the setteescope over his heart, and it was hammering in his chest. She placed a hand on his shoulder letting him take in his deep breaths and then she moved behind him.

She trailed her fingers down his back, to his hip and she watched the goosebumps rise. "You're not playing fair," he said to her and she smirked.

"I never said I was playing fair. I just wanted you shirtless," she quipped and he let out a chuckle.

"Not fair. You've seen me half naked a dozen times almost," he said and this time she blushed. "One day Tancredi, one day." He mused and she smirked again.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she said to him. "I talked to my father," she said and he blanched.

"I wasn't sure how to bring that up," he confessed.

"He reduced you to six months with no parole and a sealed record after your transfer. You lawyers should be happy," she told him sitting across from him on her stool. She watched his muscles flex putting his shirt back on.

"Veronica is happy about that but it's the farthest things from either of us right now. That transfer happening means my brother will be dead Sara. The person who practically raised me will be gone. Just like everyone else. Then I get transferred but I also lose you," he said and her heart sank. "I don't get to see you every day," he said taking her hand in his.

"I can come visit you and in six months we will finally get to go on that date you promised me."

"Does that mean I'll finally get to see your apartment?"

"You'll get to take me to bed," she whispered and he blushed. "You'll get to heart me moan your name," she said in a low voice. "You'll get to feel my hands," she said running them over his stomach causing him to tense up. "You'll…" she said and he stopped.

"If you don't stop I won't be responsible for my actions," he warned her and she winked at him.

"You act like I don't invade your dreams."

"You do and I have been gentleman enough not to do _that_ within these walls because I won't degrade you like that. You just like playing below the belt."

"The next six months need to hurry up," she groaned causing him to laugh.

…

Michael busted the pipe. It had to be done. When 9:00 hit they made their way through the pipe and into the maintenance room. He stopped short when he heard Sara's laugh coming through the vent. Fuck. This wasn't happening. The couldn't be happening. There's no way he could look her in the eye.

"Lets move snowflake," C-Note said and Michael shook his head.

"Lincoln's not alone," Michael pointed out. He tapped on the pipe with the metal bar he'd found hoping Lincoln was paying attention. He listened closer then heard the door shut. He climbed through and came up coming eye to eye with his brother.

"Cutting it close." Lincoln said and Michael glared at him. "I convinced her to go get coffee. We better hurry."

They busted the window out and got the bars off just in time for Michael's heart to shatter. His blue eyes met her hazel ones and he looked anywhere but at Sara. "Go," she said turning around and walking away.

Before anyone could protest Lincoln took the cuffs that was attached to the bed and grabbed T-Bag, leaving him there. They made their way through the window, over the wire and the wall. The jump to the ground was a bitch. Inside the van Michael sank into a seat. What the hell had just happened?

They got to the plane and as promised, Michael handed over Fibonacci's location to Abruzzi's men in exchange for the flight. They handed him a bag with clothes in it and when the plane was safely in the air, Michael changed silently and say by the window. It was before sunrise when they landed. Charles went to the money transfer counter and picked up the money that had been wired to him well most of it. He handed a share to Michael as promised. "Thank you," he said bringing him in for a hug. "I owe you more than you could ever know Michael," Charles said before heading to the bus terminal.

Michael remained silent while they got on their own bus. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere was bold. He wanted to be back in his cell a Fox River, waiting to see Sara. That's what he wanted. Now he'd never see her again. Baja was exactly how Michael remembered it.

"We'll lay low here a few days then it's bumpy bus rides to Panama," Michael said collapsing on the bed of the hotel they'd check into.

"We did it," Sucre said flopping down beside him. "How did we do it?" He mused and this caused Michael to smile, just a little. "Now we wait for the heat to die down," Sucre said rolling off the bed.

"I owe you one snowflake." C-Note said standing by the door. Michael looked over to Lincoln hanging in the hammock on the deck. He got what he wanted. He stopped the execution. But he felt like he'd lost so much more.

He sat up, back against the headboard and made a call to the states. "Infirmary please," he said not giving a damn anymore. "Dr. Tancredi," he said hoping she was at work.

"Hello?" She asked and his heart dropped even more.

"Hi," he whispered.

"This is what you meant when you said you had the way you," she said coldly.

"Yes," he answered. "I wanted to tell you so many times but you would've been an accessory and I couldn't do that to you," he said into the phone causing Sucre and C-Note to listen intently to his conversation. "You have no idea how much I love you Sara."

"I know and believe me loving you isn't getting in the way of my anger. Was I apart of your plan?"

"No. Never. Would you believe me if I said I did it all for family?" He asked and she sighed.

"I do believe you. When you said it was real you meant it?"

"Always. You and me. It was real Sara. It is real. You weren't supposed to be there," he said.

"I know. I knew you couldn't be there and I didn't want Lincoln to be alone," she said to him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you you idiot and I wanted to get to know Lincoln. I felt the need to because you had done so much to be near him. I want to know more, not just what his chart said," she explained. "Take this number down," she said and he grabbed a pin scribbling it. "I gotta go," she said and the line clicked.

"You left something out?" Sucre asked as he hung the phone up.

"Just a little something," Michael said slipping the number in his pocket. "It just happened. Tensions were high during the riot," he said pointedly.

"Sure papi," Sucre said closing his eyes.

"I don't even want to know," C-Note said and Michael rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wildest Dreams**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

_I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
This is gonna take me down  
-Taylor Swift _

One month into their Panamanian adventure as Lincoln called it LJ arrived with Veronica. Nick had stayed behind to clean up the mess for them. It was the least he could do, Veronica had told them. "So, that's why you robbed the bank?" She asked him at dinner one night. The sun was starting to set causing a glare to come through the desk doors into the open kitchen.

"Uh huh," Michael said sipping his beer. He was missing Sara. A lot. More than he'd care to admit.

"You're an idiot."

"I wasn't going to let him die."

"I know," she said patting his arm. "What else is it?"

"Nothing," he said in a low, almost broken voice. He hadn't called her. He'd wanted to. God he had wanted to but he couldn't. He couldn't ruin her life. "Where's linc?" He asked and she just shook her head. "You know something," he said pointedly as LJ sat down at the table.

"I know nothing," Veronica said holding her hands up in surrender. He was happy she was here that LJ was free. That's all that mattered. "He did tell you might've fallen in love," she said and Michael froze. "The doctor?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"You've never been one for relationships Michael. She must be special."

"She is," he confessed.

The front door slamming broke the conversation. "I have a surprise," Lincoln said and before Michael could register what was happening, Sara slammed into him, her arms around his neck, causing his chair to skid across the floor.

He lost himself in her. Her scent. Her heart fluttering. Her lips pressed against his temple. "I missed you," she confessed letting him go. "When Lincoln told me how miserable you were, I had to come." She said to him and he gave Linc a glare.

"You didn't have to come," he told her.

"I wanted you. I told you being angry never got in the way of loving you Michael. Yes, I was angry. I got angrier when you didn't call though."

"I didn't think I had the right to call," he admitted.

"You owe me dinner," she reminded him.

"You owe me a tour of your apartment," he threw back and she let out a laugh.

He pulled her into his lap and she wasted no time in placing a kiss on his lips. "You owe me a months worth," she told him.

"I'll work on that," he said pulling apart. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me either," she told him. "Blame him," she said pointing to Lincoln across the table. "I better get a proper greeting, I did just travel 2,000 miles." She said and he brought her wrist to his lips, kissing it.

"I love you too," he said to her and she melted.

She'd waited a month to hear him say those words again. The reassurance that he hadn't used her. That what had happened during the riot was real. Her birthday was real. She'd waited with baited breath to know for sure. For reassurances. "Can we talk?" She asked getting off of his lap.

"Absolutely," he said taking her hand, leading her out of the house.

"It's so beautiful," she said as the pinks and yellows were fading into a bright orange.

"It is. I'm so sorry Sara." He said to her and they sat on one of the long chair in the sand. "I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. Then the riot happened and you were almost…" he trailed off. "When you told me we had a future after my commuted sentence, I hated myself. Truly hated myself. I don't even know what to say," he said to her.

"Lincoln told me why you felt the need to break him out. He had me go see Nick about a week ago, and he walked me through everything. I don't know how you handled it all Michael. I understand though. You tattoo hid the blueprints right?" She asked and he nodded. Her arms were bare under his black t-shirt, the ink contrasting on his skin. "When we stopped that day and you looked at your tattoo. It all makes sense now. Why did you use that pipe?" She asked.

"Because the glass has pressure sensors so we would trip the alarm if it was busted through. I could've gotten a key somehow but, that meant hurting you. I didn't expect you to be there that night."

"I know," she said softly. "I didn't want him to be alone," she repeated.

"Thank you," he said hugging her.

"For what?"

"Coming here. I knew I had no right to ask you to come. No right at all but I'm selfish. I wanted to see you to bad," he confessed.

"I have a confession to make," she said. "When I came back upstairs and found T-Bag in the room, I hit him with the sedative they use in psych ward. I told the CO he was wandering around mumbling about escaping and that I knocked him out. He's been in psych ward ever since," she said and he just stared at her. "They didn't find out until then. If the window hadn't been busted out they wouldn't have known until morning," she added. "I don't regret it. T-bag was charged with attempted escape. Pope thinks I stopped him. He just think the others got out because T-Bag started the work. No one knows you were the mastermind," she said to him.

"Holy shit," he said and she giggled. "You helped?" He asked her and she nodded. "I wanted you clear of all of that," he said to her.

"What's done is done," she said pushing him into the chair, and lying next to him halfway on top of him. "I'm here now. That's all that matters," she said leaning up to kiss him again.

"You're here," he said softly running his fingers up her side. He smirked and moved his fingers to brush the Side of her breast.

"Scofield," she gasped.

"Fair is fair," he quipped. His fingers molding around her breast. "How many time did you tease me?" He asked and she groaned. "How many time did I have to deal with it?"

"I don't regret it," she said and his fingers danced with the hem of her shirt. Their moment was ruined when her stomach growled. "Sorry," she said and he smiled at her.

"Let's get you some dinner. Don't worry I cooked. Veronica is hopeless in the kitchen," he said and she lightly hit him on the arm. She sat in the chair he vacated and sat a plate of pasta on front of her. He sat a wine glass in front of her and picked the bottle up but she placed her hand on the top of the glass.

"Just water or tea if you have it," she said and he nodded. She hadn't mentioned this part of her life to him. He returned with a sparkling water for her and she gratefully took it. "Sorry, I should've mention it before. I don't drink," she confessed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said taking a seat next to her.

"It's okay," she said taking a bite of her food. "Is that truffle oil?"

"Just a little," he said to her. "I do know my way around the kitchen," he said to her.

"A man of mystery," she mused.

"To be fair, you read my entire file and spoke with my psychiatrist," he said to her and she blushed.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that," she said to him.

"Not a chance," he said and she smiled taking another bite. One of her hands, held his while she ate. She didn't want to not touch him. She couldn't. She'd been without him for far too long.

"I guess I should explain more about why I don't drink," she said to him. "I've been sober for two and a half years. One day when I was still using I was walking home with a guy I'd been seeing. I was so high on morphine I couldn't walk straight. A kid was hit with a bike and I had my hospital ID on my bag and a woman saw it, urged me to help but I was so messed up that I couldn't. My father used his connections to hide that I'd been fired from numerous jobs and arrested for drug theft. I had a problem. A big one. And until I watched that kid die, I was in denial about it. My mother was an alcoholic. It's what killed her. I suppose the addiction pre-disposition came from her. I was 18 months clean when I decided I wanted to work again. But not at another hospital. I wanted to help people get from rock bottom back to the top again. I met Bellick at an NA meeting and he told me about Fox River that they'd needed a physician. I felt it was the right move. I don't regret that decision. I liked to think I made a difference. Then I was told that I had to give Lincoln a physical to let the state know he was healthy enough to execute. I didn't go through medical school to do that. That night when I saw the busted out window, it all became clear to me and I made a decision not to sound the alarm. I didn't know then that Lincoln was innocent. I wish I had. I wish I could've done more. I'm a healer, a helper my nature I guess and for once that night I felt like I'd done something good for once in my life. A life that I had royally fucked up on more than once occasion," she said and he grasped her hand.

"You didn't have to explain any of that if you weren't ready." He said gently.

"I don't want anymore secrets between us Michael," she said to him.

"I love you."

Her heart melted. "I love you too," he said to her. He noticed that she was done eating and took her place, putting it in the dishwasher and he moved to stand behind her, she grabbed his hand and got up out of her chair.

"Take me," she said to him and he pulled her in close. "Take me to bed," she whispered and he smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wildest Dreams**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

_And his voice is a familiar sound  
Nothing lasts forever  
But, this is getting good now  
He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but does it so well  
-Taylor Swift _

Inside his room, Michael slowly peeled Sara out of her clothes, and she groaned. He smirked at her. She was going to pay for teasing him before. She just didn't know it yet. She slipped on the bed, only her underwear remained and he tugged his shirt over his head and he heard her breath hitch.

"Michael," she whispered and he smirked again. She reached up, tugging him by the waistband of his jeans onto the bed, on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, kissing him like her life depended on it.

His hands grasped her breasts and she moaned. "Fair is fair," he smirked against her lips and Sara couldn't help but laugh. He played with her nipples, then used his hands to feel her stomach, then her thighs. He pressed against the dampened silk of her panties and she moaned again, her hips bucking towards his hand.

Her hands unbuttoned his jeans, sliding his boxers down with him and his erection sprang free. She grasped it, causing him to surge forward into her hand. "Payback's a bitch," she murmured and his lips assaulted her neck, her clavicle then her breasts and she arched her back, pressing her breasts further upward.

He curled his fingers under the elastic of her panties, and he slid them down. His lips trailing down her body. He kissed the inside of each, thigh then pressed a kiss to her sex before kissing his way back up to her lips. Sara's nails raked down his back, then grasped his ass, urging him forward.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, and guided him inside of her. She closed her eyes, feeling him, it was so much that she almost cried. She held her tears back though, and brought his lips back to hers again as he found his rhythm.

She met him thrust for thrust, arching her back and calling out his name. His hands tangling in her hair. Lips messily attached to one another. "I love you," he said and she kissed him again. She felt her orgasm building, and then she went over the edge.

He continued his assault on her, and with his thumb pressed against her clit, Sara found her second orgasm. He was merciless and she loved it. This was new for her. If this was how it was supposed to be, she'd been doing to completely wrong.

She felt herself coming back to normal, her legs pressed tighter around his hips, her hands gripping his ass, pressing him further inside her. "Michael," she called out when he entered her one last time, she found her third orgasm along with him. She was seeing stars.

She kissed beads of sweat off of his head, before kissing his lips again. They both tried to catch their breath. He moved to pull out but she held him there. "Not just yet," she said to him. She removed her legs from his lips but tangled her legs with his. She kissed the crook of his neck as he kissed her shoulder. "That was amazing," she said bringing his lips back to hers. "Better than my dreams," she said to him. "So much better."

"Glad to be of service," he said and she smirked at him. He pulled out of her, and she rolled onto her side to face him. "I dreamt about you too," he said softly. "But there were many nights where I didn't think I had the right," he confessed.

"You always had the right Michael."

"Sometimes it didn't feel like it though," he told her. "I betrayed you in a way. I should've found a way to tell you before but I didn't have the words. The information you backed into was about my LLI right?"

"It was," she said softly, then added "And that you had no sense of self worth. The doctor said that because of that, with the LLI you became attuned to the suffering of those around you." She explained to him.

"I had to save him. I couldn't let him die," he told her.

"I understand. I wouldn't have understood it as much without knowing about the other but, I do now. Lincoln and I talked a lot, on the way from the marina and he told me why he was approached. About the money and all. How you were so angry at him, and when you finally realized he was innocent. He wasn't angry with how you acted at all but I can tell by the look on your face you're repulsed by your own actions."

"I am. I acted like a spoiled brat." He told her.

"You acted human," she told him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You must be exhausted," he said to her and she shook her head.

"Not really," she said then yawned and he just shook his head at her. "Maybe you wore me out," she suggested to him. "I still have your rose," she blurted out as they got under the covers.

"You kept it?"

"Of course. It at home on my nightstand now. The crane is on my desk though," she said. She moved as close as she could, tangling their legs in the process. "I had to have a piece of you at work."

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"I forgive you," she said softly as he turned off the lamp. Sara closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat even out and she smiled, falling asleep against him.


	5. Chapter 5

_You'll see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
-Taylor Swift _

Sara and Michael spent days on end in bed or out on his yacht. Sara definitely didn't remember this being part of the treatment when she partied on yachts during college. They would travel to different islands around the Panamanian Canals and just be together. It was nice. It was also surreal.

By the end of Sara's first month, she'd called Katie and had to go to her apartment and ship her what she could. She rest was put in storage. "So what are you up to?" Katie asked her one night on the phone. "I know you needed a break but I didn't expect you to end up in Central America," her faithful nurse had confessed.

"I'm happy. So happy. Happier than I've been in a very long time."

"I have some news. The FBI looked into the escape and they went through Scofield's life. He worked for a firm that had the blueprints to this place. He never told the DOC Burrow's was his brother. It looks like he only robbed that bank to get his brother out of prison," Katie said and Sara tried to remain calm.

Michael was in the office working. He'd started a security firm, under an alias that only accepted wire transfers. It was kind of brilliant really. He was good at getting into places, and out of them Sara had commented one night at dinner. Sara made sure to take the phone outside, not wanting him to hear this.

"I figured that would come out." Sara admitted and she was sure she heard Katie drop the phone.

"You knew?"

"Unintentionally found out. I didn't know for sure until the night the escape happened." She said, which was the truth. "I was keeping Lincoln company, making sure he was okay and he convinced me to get a cup of coffee. By the time I got back the window had been busted out and Bagwell had all ready been cuffed. Lincoln was gone. I didn't help but I didn't stop it either," she finally confessed. It did feel good to say that out loud.

"Did you not say anything because of the riot?"

"No. I didn't say anything because Lincoln was innocent. I'd spoken with his attorneys. I couldn't let him die Katie. I just couldn't. Michael never asked me for a thing. He also never told me because he wanted to protect me."

"How do you know that?"

"Where do you really think I've been?" Sara asked and Katie was rendered speechless. "About a month after the escape, Lincoln called me. Said that Michael was miserable and wanted to know if I'd talk to him. Before I even realized it, I was on a plane. I've been taking it one day at a time. But I'm so happy. I don't want to be anywhere else." Sara confessed. If anyone understand her decision, it would be Katie. They did have many a conversation about Michael Scofield.

"You love him?"

"Since the riot."

"I knew it. I called you on it."

"I was being very stubborn." She admitted. She caught sight of him working through the window, shirt sleeves rolled up, and linen pants on. He looked good. _Really good_. "Katie, I've gotta go." She said ending the call.

She walked back inside and into the office. Shutting the door. "You distracted me," she said to him.

"I've just been working."

"You look so good when you work," she commented. She stepped closer to him and he pulled her into his lap. "I love you like this," she said, leaning down to kiss his lips. She deepened the kiss in seconds, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt, sliding off of him.

He gripped her thighs, setting her on the desk and stepping between her legs. He did love it when she wore dressed. It was very, convenient. Her dress was bunched up around her waist when he lips traveled down, kissing the exposed skin, his fingers sliding the straps off of her arms. He yanked the dress up, then she wrapped her legs around him, letting him slide her panties down.

He inserted two fingers inside her, and she groaned. He knew the right buttons to push on her. She stuck her hand inside his pants, gripping his length, sliding her hand up and down a couple times before taking it out and moving to rid him of his pants and boxers. She ground into his fingers, her first orgasm ripping through her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, pulling him in closer. She felt his tip, teasing her entrance and he slipped into her. Nice and slow until she gripped his ass, urging him on. She met his pace, nails digging into his back. "micahel," she called out feeling that familiar tightness. He was rougher with her than normal and she found that she didn't mind.

She had been suffering from a one track mind lately. "Sara," he whispered in her ear. His voice dark and smooth. She loved it when he did that. "Come with me," he said and she found her second orgasm when he did. She loosened her grip around him, kissing the crook of his neck. "I'll never be able to think straight in here again," he said and she smirked. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Same here," she said to him. He pulled out of her and she hopped off the desk, putting her dress back on. "I think I need to wear dresses more often," she commented as he buttoned his shirt. She stopped him from buttoning the top two buttons. "Leave them," she said. "I like you like this. More than in your uniform," she said to him. "And I really like you in gray. It makes your eyes look like the ocean," she confessed to him.

"You're making me look bad here Tancredi," he said and she let out a giggle.

"You've never looked bad," she confirmed.

"Not even when I lost two toes?"

"Toes are overrated," she said to him and he pulled her back against his chest.

"Toes are overrated." He repeated and she turned in his arms. "When do you start work?"

"In a couple weeks. It'll be nice, working again." She said wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Sara, I hate to bring this up but we've been having unprotected sex. I'm normally much more responsible." He said and she made a mental note of her last period. Two weeks before she came here. She hadn't had one since, and they'd made love, a lot.

"I told you, I wasn't careful when it came to you that day," she said. "Whatever happens will happen. Can't do anything about it now," she said to him. "We can handle whatever happens." She said to him. "I'm not going anywhere." She told him, turning to face him. "I love you Michael. I want to be here," she said leaning up to kiss him. "I don't regret anything." She said to him when they parted. "I'd do it all over again, if it meant ending up here with you." She told him and he relaxed.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I do," she said with a smirk. "Weren't you going to make a special dinner tonight?"

"I think we can skip dinner." He said, his hands gripping her ass.

"I think I like that idea." She said and he smirked, his eyes darkened with desire and he pulled her closer to him. He heaved her up over his shoulder and took her up the stairs into their bedroom, dropping her on the bed.

He turned to shut their door, and she felt into a fit of giggled as he removed his shirt and climbing on top of her, losing himself in her, again. Like had done so many times before. He'd never imagined this in his wildest dreams but here they were.


End file.
